


Leo Returns a.k.a Leo Gets Punched

by ItsDaughterOfApollo



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, aphrodite won't allow it, calypso doesn't get why everyone is punching leo, chiron tries to break solangelo up, jason is supportive, leo gets punched, piper is a worried mess, set after the battle at CHB in TOA, solangelo is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsDaughterOfApollo/pseuds/ItsDaughterOfApollo
Summary: Piper punches Leo. Jason is happy to see him. Aphrodite ship Solangelo. Calypso is confused on why everyone is punching her Leo because she thought she was the only one allowed to do that. Set after the battle at Camp Half Blood during Trials of Apollo (first book).





	Leo Returns a.k.a Leo Gets Punched

Jason’s POV

It was two days after winter break and it was raining cats and dogs outside, when our english teacher, Mr. Howerton, gave us a pop quiz. Like a routing, the whole class groaned in usion. We had to do a summary of “ If You Give a Mouse a Cookie.” Yes the Task seems easy, but when you’re a demigod with dyslexia it’s seems like the task is close to impossible.   
In the middle of the period I heard a familiar voice, “ Hi Jason Is this a good time to talk? Because it is an emergency.”   
I looked up and saw Will Solace and his boyfriend Nico di angelo standing in an Iris message. The class looked around in wonder, wondering who was trying to talk to me.   
“Hey boys!” Piper said from her desk next to me, “No this isn’t a really good time, since . . . She motioned towards all the mortals around us . . . we are at school and taking a test.” At this point the other students and the teacher were looking at us in amazement. The teacher stormed up to us and asked who in the world we were talking to, while doing so he unintentionally blocked our view of Nico and Will.  
Ignoring the teacher, I ducked around him and told Nico and Will,“Sorry guys we have to go.”   
Will panicked, “Wait! It has to do with Leo!” that caught our attention.  
“ What about Leo? Did he send another hologram?” I choked.   
“He’s back.” Will answered.  
“What do mean he’s back? After his message Piper and I spent most of September looking for him. Is he safe?” Piper looked close to tears as she sat next to me.   
“He went back for Calypso and yes he is safe. Nico handed out numbers for angry campers to slap him and Harley cried, he was so relieved.”  
That’s all it took for Piper to burst into tears. I scooted closer to her and hugged her as she cried. The teacher finally came to his senses.   
“You two now have detention after school for ignoring my instruction on purpose. Totally out of character for you two.” the teacher said disappointedly.  
Piper stood up and yelled, “ OUR FRIEND THAT WE THOUGHT WAS DEAD IS ALIVE SO WE HAVE A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON FOR IGNORING YOU!” with that she stormed off. Our teacher looked stunned. I stood up to follow her, but was blocked by Mr. Howerton. I shoved him aside, being able to from all my training at Camp Jupiter, I am surely am going to get a month’s worth of detention for that.   
As I walked down the halls I could hear her tearing up as she made her way towards her locker where she kept her drachmas at. Once she got her locker opened and slammed it shut, she scurried down the hall.When I finally caught up with her we were at the girls bathrooms. She turned to me, still crying, and said that she was going to Iris message Percy to ask him to send Mrs. O’leary to take them to Camp Half Blood. I nodded and followed. I know you think it’s weird about me going into the girl's bathroom, but in books boys do it all the time and my girlfriend needed some support. She turned on the faucet and threw the drachma in and asked for Percy Jackson.   
Thankfully He wasn’t in class. He was at Camp Half Blood. He was surprised to see us. “ Hey man, what are you doing at camp?” I asked.   
“ Oh the camp got attacked. Didn’t Nico and Will Iris message you?” Percy questioned.   
“ Ya they did. Can you do me a favor and send Mrs. O’leary over, to take us to camp?” I replied. Then over the intercom, Jason Grace and Piper Mclean, please come to the front office.   
“Oh I see. Ya, sure let me call her.” he answered smirking. Then there was a loud taxi whistle. After a couple seconds, large hellhound entered the picture and liked her big tongue over Percy. Percy doubled over, laughed and then whispered something into her ear. She barked and a few minutes latter she was in the bathroom with us.   
She barked again and we got on. Piper in front of me. Mrs. O’Leary stepped into the shadows.

I am NEVER shadow traveling again. It felt like I was on the fastest roller coaster in the world times three. I couldn’t believe how much Nico does it. Well it did the job.   
Pipers voice interrupted my thoughts. “ I can just bet how much trouble we are going to be in when we get back to school.”   
“ Maybe we can ask Chiron to erase their memories.”   
“ Ya,” She said still snuffling. “ That could work.” We walked up to the big house and saw Nico, Will, and Chiron talking.   
“ But Nico is perfectly fine sitting at the Apollo table and besides Apollo and the others don’t mind him sitting with us.” We heard Will argue.  
“ Wait Apollo is here? Like the real Apollo?” Piper asked besides me.   
“ Hi guys! Oh and to answer your question, yes my dad is here.”   
“ What are you three argueing about?” I questioned. Nico grumbled beside me at the question.  
Before Will could answer Nico grumpily said, “ They are saying that I can’t sit with my boyfriend during meals.”   
“ But, you can still see him during the day and help him while he is at the infirmary.” Chiron argued back.  
“ But I can’t talk to him at the Infirmary.” Nico said like he could argue this topic all day.  
“ Nico does have a point, Chiron.” Will supported. Chiron grumbled at this.  
“ Fine. But if the Gods get mad because Nico is sitting at the Apollo table, I am blaming you two.”   
After he said that a paper fell on top of Chiron’s head. He opened it and read it aloud.   
“ Chiron please allow Nico and Will to continue sitting together. After all the work I did getting them together I will not allow you to separate them. Also Jason, dear, please close your mouth you look like a fish. Love Aphrodite. Ugh, okay it looks like the Gods won’t be mad at you two sitting together.”   
The two boys looked really happy at this. “ Well I have to agree with Aphrodite on Jason.” Piper said and closed my open mouth.  
“ Sorry,” I said “ I just can’t help that Percy and I’s otp finally got together.”   
“ What is an otp.” Piper asked.  
“ One True Pairing.” Will answered before I did.  
“ Wait you and Percy shipped us?” Nico said skeptically.   
“ Yes and I remember the day when you both told each other how you felt.”   
“ So you stalked us.”   
“ I never said that.” A loud blaring sounded in the distance, signaling dinner. Will ran off to fetch the Apollo cabin. While Nico, Chiron, Piper, and I walked off to dinner.   
When we got there Nico dramatically walked over to the Apollo table and sat.   
“ I thought you weren't allowed to sit at the Apollo table any more.” An Ares kid asked.  
“ Aphrodite say I can, so I can.” Nico retorted.  
“ My mom ships you two?” a Aphrodite kid said outraged.  
“ She sure does, ask Chiron.” Kids started coming up to Chiron. He apparently didn’t hear the conversation. Piper and I walked up to Percy who was sitting at his father’s table. He greeted us.  
“ Where is Leo?” Piper said like she couldn’t wait to punch him.  
“ Did you tell him we were coming?” I added  
“ He is with Calypso and Apollo in the Hephaestus cabin and no we didn’t tell him you were coming because I thought it would be better as a surprise.” Percy answered.  
“ Good because I want to sneak up on him and punch him.” Piper said angrily.   
“ Remind me never to make you mad.” Percy replied. “ Here look they come.”   
Piper and I ran behind the Hephaestus table and jumped out when he came walking by.   
“ Jason, Piper I missed y . . .” He didn’t have the chance to finish before Piper punched him so hard that he fell down on his butt.   
“ Wow your friends have a really weird way of greeting you, Leo.” Calypso noted.  
“ So you're the famous Calypso our Leo is dating.” I said.  
Leo rubbed the back of his neck. “ Um. How did you know that?”  
“ Hazel told us.”   
“ Oh.” He said, still on the floor. “ Piper, you have a really mean punch. I am already going to bruised in the morning.”   
“ For the record I am not sorry at all.” She said while I helped him up.   
“ Well that makes me feel a lot better, beauty queen.” Leo grumbled. I pulled him into a real hug.  
When I finally pulled back it sternly said, “ If you ever fake a death again. I will personally kill you and then have Nico take me to the underworld to slap you even harder than anyone has ever slapped you before.” He nodded sincerely.   
“ Now let's have dinner. I am starving.” We all sat down at the Hephaestus table and started to chatter good naturedly. Leo recited all what had happened to him and Piper and I told him about the past few months.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfiction so be kind. Tell me what you think. Give me feedback, grammatical or writing style. Don't be afraid to criticize me.


End file.
